Who Am I
by Talon83
Summary: A quest for answers begins with a simple walk to school. OC is a girl for those of you who were wondering. Implied Dark AcePiper. On hiatus because I'm just out of ideas... I WILL come back to this!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Character Profile

Name- Talon

Gender- Female

Age- 14

Eye Color- blood red

Hair Color- dark purple

Clothes- black long-sleeve top, dark grey cargo pants, dark blue boots, red goggles (used as a headband), and a pair of purple finger-less gloves.

Affiliation- Atmos (later in the story she is Cyclonian)

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Talon, and this is my story…

It was a day like any other. I got up late for school (as usual) and ran past Uncle Junko. It never occurred to me that I might never see him again. He wasn't her real uncle, I don't have one, Junko was a very good friend of my mother. Her name was Piper, and she was a Sky Knight. But whenever I asked about my father, Junko just got this weird look in his eye, and then muttered something about Cyclonia. I guessed he was killed by the Cyclonians. Oh, how wrong I was.

Anyway, I was late, and I had a report for history, the teacher had asked everyone to write about a Terra, and I chose to write about Cyclonia. All my friends had written about Atmosia. Somehow, I had known things about Cyclonia, things that only a Cyclonian would know. Everyone had always said that I looked like a Cyclonian. On that day, I found out why.

I was half-way to school when the jail break alarms went off. And I ran head-first into the escaped criminal. Dark Ace. He was about to blast me with an oblivion crystal, but then he looked at me.

"What's your name, child?" he asked.

"Talon."

He gave me something, his weapon. The weapon that had killed over 200 Sky Knights. He also gave me a bag with a bunch of rare Cyclonian crystals. He told me that my mother wanted me to have it. That meant only one thing: that this man, this Cyclonian, this ruthless killer, had known my mother.

Completely forgetting about school, I sent Uncle Junko a message crystal –saying that I needed to leave Terra Atmosia-, took his skimmer, and did the unthinkable: I flew into the wastelands of Terra Volcanis. I had heard that an old Cyclonian general who had known the Dark Ace lived there. Instead of the monster that she was supposed to be, I found a kind, middle-aged woman who liked to play the violin.

"Um, are you Ravess?"

"That I am. If I'm not mistaken, your name is Talon, correct?"

"H-how did you…?"

"Someone who knows you just stopped by to stock up on supplies because he's going home."

"Who?"

"It's not my place to say. But as to why he left you behind, it was probably to protect you."

"I need answers, not more questions."

"Young Cyclonians would go on something called a 'Soul Flight'. A journey for answers: the kind that can't be given, the kind that must be found. The father would give their child a weapon that had special meaning, while the mother would give the child a bag of crystals."

She gave me a map. It had several marks on it. Ravess explained that the places that where marked would be where I would find answers.

First stop would be Terra Boton, home of Repton, my godfather. After that, Terra Vapos; where Junko's friend Finn lived.

And that is my first chapter tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crash

My skimmer was running low on fuel when I saw a ship that I recognized as the Condor, a Sky Knight cruiser. I started to lose control of the skimmer and crashed into the side of the ship. I blacked-out, but not before I saw a fuzzy outline of someone leaning over me.

I woke up to a bucket full VERY cold water in my face.

"WTDFH!?" I said.

"Don't move, Cyclonian!" said Finn.

"Finn! We don't know if she's a Cyclonian" Aerrow said.

"She has a bag full of CYCLONIAN crystals, and DARK ACE's weapon!" said Finn, "That seems pretty Cyclonian to me. And she-"

"My name is not 'she'." I said.

Suddenly, a Merb named Stork burst into the room.

"We're all DOOMED. According to my records, she is the daughter of Dark Ace – which, by the way, explains the weapon."

Which prompted Finn to say "Told ya."

"Well that leaves us with no choice," Aerrow said "we have to turn her in and-"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!?!" I said.

"No." they chorused.

6 hours later…

I was sitting in a cell in the Terra Atmosia prison contemplating how I got myself into this mess.

The alarms started going off. I wasn't about to hope that I'd get out. The door to my cell opened, and standing in the doorway was Dark Ace.

"Daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 months later…

My father trained me for 2 months (during which time I received a phoenix crystal, which I use in the sword. I also put some of my soul into the crystal). I was now a Cyclonian general.

I was flying to Terra Tropica, -my sources had indicated that the Storm Hawks were there- a Cyclonian battle cruiser and a squadron of Talons surrounding me. I took out Dark Ace's weapon, and said "No mercy…" My squad's names and designations were:

-Jay: tactics and navigation officer

-Heron: engineer and combat specialist

-Sean: pilot

-Wryn: recon and mission specialist

My mission: infiltrate the Condor, gather as much information as I could, and report back to Master Cyclonis.

So, while they were all enjoying the beach, I snuck onto the ship. When they got back, they didn't recognize me. I was wearing a blocker crystal. I explained that I was the new crystal specialist. (I CAN'T believe that they fell for it!) They gave me a room, a uniform, and a skimmer. My first objective had been completed.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue: Character Profile

Name- Talon

Gender- Female

Age- 14

Eye Color- blood red

Hair Color- dark purple

Clothes- black long-sleeve top, dark grey cargo pants, dark blue boots, red goggles (used as a headband), and a pair of purple finger-less gloves.

Affiliation- Atmos (later in the story she is Cyclonian)

Chapter 4

My first mission was a bit of recon. They told me that I was supposed check out a Cyclonian prison facility. Needless to say, I back with false information –on purpose, of course- and gave it to them. I thought that I might as well do some sabotage on the side.

However much Finn distrusted me, I started to become close to their leader and Sky Knight, Aerrow. I knew I couldn't afford to allow distractions, but I couldn't help it. I was sitting in my room when he walked in.

He said, "Hey."

"What do YOU want?" I snapped.

He took a step back, "Don't hurt me. I, um… ah… wanted to ask you something."

"OK, what do want to know?"

"Why is your fighting style and special move similar to the Dark Ace's? Did you take the sword from him? Also, why do you use a phoenix crystal? It's dangerous…" He looked genuinely worried.

I sighed, "The phoenix crystal that I use contains part of my soul. Thus allowing me complete control of the crystal and the phoenix that it symbolizes."

He looked confused, "You still haven't answered my other questions ye-"

"I don't want to…"

"oh."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I waited for everyone to go to sleep. Once they were, I snuck into the hanger and contacted my Father in Cyclonia. Unknown to me however, Finn had put a tracker on my uniform.

Finn burst into Aerrow's room and shouted "SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aerrow looked worried, "Talon's gone!? Was there any clue as to where she is?"

"Well, I did put a tracker on her uniform…" Finn said nervously, "And there was note signed by the Dark Ace:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Storm Hawks,

You seem to have something of mine, and I'm going to take it back. Don't try to get her back. She's going to be part of the Cyclonian army.

Hatred,

Dark Ace

PS. BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then you know where she is?" Aerrow asked.

Aerrow followed Finn to the bridge, and according to the scanner, I was moving towards Cyclonia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: OK, I changed what happened in Episode 17. So, if you don't like it, don't read it! A/N: You know who you are. No flamers please!

Finn looked at Aerrow, and said "You don't think that Dark Ace will hurt her, right?

"I don't know..."

FF 2 hours.

Aerrow and Finn decided to use some old Cyclonian scientist uniforms. But before they got in, they were stopped by a guard.

"State your number. All personnel must know their number."

"Um, we're interns." Aerrow said, hoping that the guard would buy it. He didn't.

"There are no interns in here." the guard pressed a button on the wall. Alarms started going off, and Dark Ace's voice could be heard saying "I want them caught...NOW!!!" Aerrow and Finn ran around looking for Talon. They burst into the barracks. Oh, the sight that met their eyes.

I was yelling at a solider for messing up a practice drill. When I turned to look at them, Finn almost had to change his shorts.

My hair was made of fire, my eyes glowed the color of the phoenix crystal that I used, and I also happened to have fiery wings coming out of my back. I calmly put the phoenix crystal into Dark Ace's sword and started to attack them.

"Talon, stop!" Aerrow said, "It's me!"

"I know,"I said, smirking, "Time for a crystal change."

Taking out the Aurora Stone, I equipped it to my sword. He looked dumbstruck.

"B-but.. I thought that I destroyed it!" he said.

"That's the funny thing about this crystal. It regenerates."

I knocked Aerrow unconscious.

Aerrow flash-back/dream

"I just want to know one thing – do we win?"

The future that he saw frightened him. Master Cyclonis reigned supreme, fires burned, the Storm Hawks where in chains, and as for Aerrow, he was the next Dark Ace.

"How can I stop this?" he asked.

"You can't" she said.

End flash-back/dream

He woke up to a swift kick in the ribs, courtesy of me.

"Alright loser, you're going to tell me what I want to know, and you go through as little pain as possible."

"B-bu-but we were friends." Aerrow stammered.

"Friends?!" I snarled, "Don't flatter yourself. We were NEVER friends."

"Please Talon," he begged "let me help you!" I then officially lost it: "Help me? HELP ME?!?! WHY WOULD I WANT HELP FROM SOMEONE WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF, AND ACTS KIND ONLY WHEN HE HAS SOMETHING TO GAIN!!" I screamed. "You honestly think that I'm going to fall for that 'nice guy' act of yours? Think again, you lying bastard!"

I stormed from the detention cell. Going down to the lower decks, I entered the engine room.

"Goodness me, I seem to have accidentally turned off the heat crystal in Aerrow's detention cell." Snickering, I went to the hanger.

'Alright, Talon, you can do this.' I told myself. 'OK, sword? Check. Phoenix crystal? Check. Hooded cloak? Check. All systems are go.'

The Wastelands

Some may call this place beneath the clouds a hellish landscape or a death trap. I've never understood this. It's so wonderfully hot. Then again, Master Cyclonis taught me a bit about crystals. I found that I had a strange ability to bond with crystals. Master Cyclonis had a phoenix crystal, and you pretty much know the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------

I let the Storm Hawks think that I had been controlled by Cyclonis. "OK, Aerrow," I said, "I'm going to go train."

"Wait, where are you go-"Aerrow started.

"No use, dude." Finn observed. "She's probably not gunna tell you."

1 ½ HOURS LATER

"WWWOOOOHHHOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Believe it or not, I was pretty good at lava worm riding. Still am. Getting back to the story. I was taking one of them for a joy ride. Suddenly, Finn rode up in his skimmer. "Talon, what are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I'm taking this lava worm for a joy ride." I responded.

"WHY?!?!"

"Because it brings me joy."


End file.
